Emissary Of Chaos
by champblaze
Summary: SUMMARY...THE WINTER WAR IS OVER AND MANY CHANGES HAPPENED AND NOT ALL FOR THE GOOD...READ HERE TO FIND OUT WHAT


A/N...THIS IS A LITTLE DARK ONE-SHOT FOR EVERYONE...OOC ON MANY AND AU

SUMMARY...THE WINTER WAR IS OVER AND MANY CHANGES HAPPENED AND NOT ALL FOR THE GOOD...READ HERE TO FIND OUT WHAT

Disclaimer...I do Not Own Bleach or any music used

[Edited..01/05/2016]

* * *

 **Emissary Of Chaos**

Mitsuomi Kiriyu found him chained to the floor in front of Central 46 and its members looking at him with abject disgust, "I will ask again...Are you an agent of Sōsuke Aizen" one declares. Mitsuomi raised himself as best he could, "And I'll say again...I am not...a century ago I went to end Aizen and failed...then nothing till waking in Hueco Mundo" he states. A piercing pain erupted on his cheek and mark appeared, "then he is one of Aizen's experiments" a feminine voice hisses, walking to his left. Mitsuomi cranes his head and saw the stinger in her right hand with her storm-grey eyes glaring in hate, "Lin...that's not true...I honestly don't know what happened to me" he said. Lin grabs him by the jaw and levels a deadly glare, "you lost your right to call me that...when you left...my name Soifon to you" she hissed. The sound of footsteps caught his ears and mitsuomi saw a young man with white hair and ice blue eyes in a white coat, "Head Captain Date Nobuyuki...how you grace us with your presence" several greet. Date looked over mitsuomi like he was dirt on his shoe, "What you are is an abomination and not worthy to breathe in my presence" he said and some murmured in agreement. Mitsuomi glared in defiance at man who didn't even wait for yamamoto to be cold in the ground, before swooping in with new Central 46's help to take command of the Gotei13 as a member of the four noble houses. Date snorts with a smirk, "Captain Fon...do you and this thing share a history" he asks. Soifon looked to mitsuomi, "We shared something once..one could call love" she replies. The members of Central 46 murmur but date raises his hand, "then you slept with this thing" he incredulously said. Mitsuomi gritted his teeth in silence as soifon nearly balked at the question, "Head Captain...I do not see why this is to be shared" she asks.

"Because this is a breach of your loyalty to the Gotei13...your feelings towards this thing has clouded your judgement and worse you've tainted your noble body...albeit from a low house" he said and glances to mitsuomi, "However you can fix that by Killing this abomination" he adds. Soifon's breath hitched as she looked to mitsuomi, "Kill him Sir but despite his condition...he can be useful as weapon for the Gotei13" she states.

"The Gotei13 have no need for demons or trash like him" date remarks. The room grew quiet as soifon stood before mitsuomi but he looked up, "Lin..its ok...if its you then its ok" he states. Soifon stares at the homonka on his cheek, "Why are you hesitating...I gave you an order to kill this trash and show your loyalty" date coldly states. Soifon raises her stinger but sees the soft smile on his face, "Head Captain is this truly necessary" she states and her answer was a sword through her back. Mitsuomi gasped sharply as soifon fell into him, "Lin?!...Lin?!" he shouts. Soifon weakly looked back to see her attacker and her eyes widen, "O..omaeda?!" she sputters out. Omaeda flicked her blood away with a sneer, "you're a trash lover..now die like trash" he gloated. Mitsuomi was frozen as he held soifon, "Mitsuomi...I'm sorry this happened...its just like Yoruichi-sama...I was too blinded to see the truth" she whispers and leans back to see his face, "Forgive me ok" she mutters, slumping over on her side. Mitsuomi could only sputter out soft whimpers but his body started to shudder and date noticed it, "Yurusenai...Yurusenai...Yurusenai" mitsuomi chanted eerily. Suddenly an explosion of reiatsu blanketed the hall, driving the members and omaeda to their knees in fear. Mitsuomi looked down at soifon with hot tears running his face, "I will never forgive them...they will pay" he whispers, before passing out. The members got to their feet as his reiatsu subsided, "Head Captain...we should execute him now...his power is a threat...He must be made an example of" several murmur.

"Yes I agree and a public execution will show...I mean business to the other fools who cling to outdated standards" date declares and thought popped into his head, "have the Omitsukidou look after him but tell them he murdered Captain Fon..However they are not kill him...Captain Omaeda" he adds. Omaeda bows deeply with a nod, "Hai...Head Captain" he states.

XxX

The rattle of chains filled mitsuomi's ears as he hung from the ceiling, his arms dislocated and chained above. It has been three weeks since he was placed in this room, his body tortured and maimed by fanatical shinigami blaming him for Lin's death while omaeda strutted around like the cock of the walk. Date had made his execution public to instill fear into everyone that he ruled the Gotei13 now. The cell door opened and in stepped a single woman with blond hair, dressed in black military uniform and a white lab coat.

"So what's on the menu today...Flogging...rip off my nails...break my fingers and toes" mitsuomi mutters.

"Your eye it offends the Head Captain" the woman said and slipped on a glove. The woman roughly grabs his now white hair from the repeated torture and exposes the hollow like eye, before jamming her fingers into the socket and slowly pulling the eye out. Mitsuomi's stifles a scream but his legs give out and put more pressure on his dislocated arms. The woman threw the eye on the floor with a sigh, "He's all yours and be quick" she hissed. A young woman with silver hair and concerned grey eyes stepped in as the woman stepped out. Mitsuomi spotted her and manages a weak smile, "Hey Isane...how's things" he whispers. Isane has been the bright spot in these torturous three weeks, namely because she won't blindly follow like the others and she paid for it. Mitsuomi noticed through his good eye a bruise on her face, "Who" he asked but she shook her head.

"Its ok...let clean you to a bit" isane whispers and moves his blood soaked locks, revealing the empty socket. Mitsuomi snorts softly with a weak smirk, "He won't Break me...I will not break" he said but isane wasn't so sure. Isane knew if nobuyuki wanted something he got it, whether it was locking away her captain and captain kyoraku or letting captain ukitake die without his medcine. The Gotei13 had become so dark since the winter war and most people she trusted had become cold and indifferent but those that tried to walk against the current paid for it.

"Isane...I have a final request" mitsuomi said, breaking her train of thought. Isane wiped his face as best he could, "A Kiss" mitsuomi says and her cheeks brighten, "a..a...kiss..why" she mutters. Mitsuom rolls his eye, "I'm going to be kill by a prick and I want a good memory to take with me before my time ends" he states. Isane looked at her feet for moment but slowly cups his face and softly kisses his cold lips, "I want this...I want more of this...why does he have to die" she thought, pulling away. Mitsuomi managed a weak laugh, "thank you Isane and stay safe" he states. Isane bows enough to hide her forming tears, "I will and I pray you find peace" she states and quickly leaves. Silence soon filled the room as mitsuomi sighed deeply, "I'd take on Hanza and his bunch again for a girl like her..I lost Lin and I'm glad Isane won't die because of me" he whispers.

"She still may..If she doesn't tow the line" a voice said and mitsuomi spied date at the door, "come to gloat" he hissed. Date stepped inside with a pinch of his nose, "No I came to inform you of your execution is set for tomorrow" he states. Date then sees the hollow like eye on the floor, "so she did pull it out...did you scream or thrash about" he asked, gleefully and stomps on it. Mitsuomi spits in his face with a smirk, "Naw but if I were loose you would..." he states. Date growls in his throat and aburptly left with a flap off his coat, "worth it" mitsuomi thought.

The next day mitsuomi was dragged out of his cell to the place of his execution which was the balcony of squad one. Omaeda was leading the procession his new captain's coat blowing in the wind as several people hurled curses at mitsuomi but he held his head high and ever present smirk on his face. The procession reached squad one and headed for the balcony where the remaining captains and vice captains were assembled but mitsuomi thanked Kami isane was not there to see his corpse. Date stood in the railing dressed like WWII SS general with his captain's coat drapped on his shoulders, "Here is the traitor and Murderer of Captain Shaolin Fon" he declare, via Tenteikura. Mitsuomi looked to the captains and vice captains but none showed they would care if he died, "Gramps must be spinning in his grave" he thought but noticed three were missing. Date slowly approached mitsuomi with a smirk as they unshackle him, "Any last words" he said.

"A cigarette would be nice" mitsuomi states, dropping to one knee then the other. Date nodded to his new vice captain and the same woman with blond hair approached, "Yes sir" she states, placing the cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. Mitsuomi took a long drag with a exhale, "That hit the spot" he states and rams the cigarette into date's left eye. Date screams bloodly murder as kenpachi and komamura grab mitsuomi, "Eye for an Eye" he shouts. Date clutches his face in anger and points his fingers at mitsuomi's chest, "Byakurai" he hissed and blew a hole through his chest. Mitsuomi spat up some blood and dropped to his knees, "Is That All.." he mutters, struggling to his feet. Date quickly drives his sword into mitsuomi's chest and twists the blade, "Get this trash out of here" he shouts, as mitsuomi slumps over. Unbeknownst to all present for this execution had signed the death warrant of the Gotei13 and forfieted their lives.

XxX

A tall cloaked figure watched as two guards pull a cart with mitsuomi's body inside into the forest outside the first district of the northern rukon. The two men stopped at a small chasm and tossed the body in and quickly headed to drink their night away. The figure made their way to the chasm and dropped down with ease, before kneeling down and lifting the broken body of mitsuomi. A blue void opened behind them as the figure turned, " **Lost soul...you will bring chaos to them** " their voice being a amalgam of male and female. The figure appeared from the void in large throne room and four were waiting from them, "Rei-ō...you summoned us" a large woman states with purple hair. The other three were was a man akin to a monk, a man with a pompadour and a black hair woman with several arms. The Rei-ō placed mitsuomi on the floor and removed their hood, revealing a young man with glowing white eyes and wavy black hair.

" **The Gotei13 is becoming what I feared...Date Nobuyuki is its Head Captain now** " Rei-ō states. The large woman looked over mitsuomi closely but her breath hitched, "Rei-ō is this Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she asked and he nods, " **the same..executed as an example of Nobuyuki's power** " Rei-ō states.

"What do you intend to do with this dead kid.." the pompadour man asked but the other woman hits him, "Kirinji..you truly are stupid...Ichibē what do you make of it" she states. Ichibē kneels next to mitsuomi, "Senjumaru I do sense a strong will in him...Rei-ō...do you intend to return him to life" he asks. The Rei-ō slowly nods and places his hands on mitsuomi's chest, " **I will combine the three the souls in him and grant him the power of a Head Captain...He will be my Emmissary to Bring Justice upon the Gotei13** " he states. The four royal guards members watched as mitsuomi's body glowed and his wounds healed except his left eye. Mitsuomi found himself floating in a white ocean, "Am I dead" he thought but sat up, " **Do you wish for a chance to correct the mistake brought on by the arrogance of a single man** " a voice. Mitsuomi looked around and saw a figure covered in shadow, "I guess...but who are you" he asks.

 **"I am the Rei-ō and you will return to life...Mitsuomi Kiriyu with your full powers and more to correct the mistakes consuming the Gotei13 and punish the wicked** " he states and mitsuomi's eye widen, "The Rei-ō" he whispers and glow consumes his hands. A black claymore appeared in his hands and he recgonized it, "Zetsuei" he whispers but sees tribal marks on his arms and chest.

" **The souls within you known as Zetsuei and Roku no longer exist but now truly apart of you..their forms given for your revival but their powers remain inside that sword and your body...Now Go Forth Mitsuomi Kiriyu** " the Rei-ō states.

XxX

Mitsuomi awoke with a start and ran his hand over his face and felt a cloth, sitting up he found he was in his grandmother's house and he was fully dressed. Mitsuomi was wearing his riding boots and the pants he wore to hueco mundo, his half mask shirt, a sleeveless black tailcoat with white lining and a white wing like design on the back with a hood and a forearm length glove on his left and regular glove on his right. Mitsuomi picked up his sword and headed outside, "Well what to do now..I shouldn't just rush them rashly...need to be smart and gather intel" he thought but stopped, feeling his own power and it had skyrocketed. Mitsuomi felt a jingle in his pocket and pulled a butterfly pendant with a letter, "I swear Lin...I'll make them pay for they did to both of us" he thought, opening the letter.

"Dear...Dead boy...I am Senjumaru and I made the clothes you're wearing...which dampens your reiatsu to others...which you have noticed has increased to Head Captain levels...your body has changed as well...your skin is toughened by the hierro of those arrancar and you have high speed regeneration...akin to the 4th Espada...your sword is now permanently released and contains all your shikai and bankai techniques...lastly do not forget your promise to the Rei-ō...the Gotei13 must fall..." mitsuomi read. Mitsuomi slipped on the pendant and pocketed the letter, "I need to get to Kisuke and warn the others" he thought, opening a garganta now with ease. Mitsuomi raced through the void but had no idea what awaited on the other side. The garganta opened above a familiar candy shop as mitsuomi landed but he saw the shop was abandoned, "Kisuke?!...Yoruichi?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi looked through the shop but only dust and abandoned boxes, "Maybe they caught wind of what happened...but this is too much dust for nearly a month" he thought, rubbing dust through his fingers. A frantic reiatsu caught his attention and mitsuomi headed outside into shunpo to find it near the riverbank.

"Get Her" several shinigami shout. Mitsuomi saw a petite raven hair girl with violet eyes clutching her heavily bleeding arm, being chased by nearly a dozen shinigami and one wearing a vice captain badge for Squad 3. The girl narrowly dodged a wide swing but not the kidō attack from the blond vice captain, "Why are you doing this?!...Kira" she shouts. Kira glares at her with a look of disgust, "This is Head Captain Nobuyuki's order Rukia...why do you constantly try his patience...or its because of your brother and that trash" he spat.

"Don't you ever say my Nii-sama's name and the trash you scorned...His name was Ichigo Kurosaki and you murdered him...his friends and his family because Date was afraid of him regaining powers" rukia shouts. Kira raised his sword as it released, "then regret your choices in death..Raise your Head..Wabisuke" he shouts, swinging down but collided with an arm. Rukia's breath hitched seeing a hooded man blocking kira's sword with just his arm, "So you call the guy who saved your ass..trash...truly the Gotei13 has become rotten...rotten to the core" mitsuomi said and shrugs his sword back, only to slam a left to his jaw. Kira flew back into the water with a now broken jaw, "Get Him" one shouts but all them freeze as mitsuomi cranks up his reiatsu. The entire group dropped to their knees, struggling for their lives as some vomited and others voided their bowels but soon they all died with fear etched on their faces. Rukia from her spot on the ground watched with wide eyes but was shocked she was not affected by this force, neither was kira as he climbed out of the water. Kira had several teeth missing as mitsuomi approached, "Who..who are you?!" he struggled to say. Mitsuomi lifted him by his top and removed his hood revealing his white hair covering his left eye, "My name is of no concern of yours..just deliver a message...Tell Date...An Eye for an Eye and I'll be seeing him soon" he said and revealed the empty socket that was his eye. Kira gasped as he fell and scurried off into shunpo as mitsuomi turns to rukia, "are you ok" he asks.

"Who are you?!...and what was that" rukia asks. Mitsuomi kneels next to her, "You don't remember me...we met during the Winter War...I talked to Byakuya in Las Noches and he glared at me" he states. Rukia looked at him puzzled as he started healing her arm, "Mitsu...Mitsuomi Kiriyu?!..but you're Dead" she said and mitsuomi smirks, "I know..I was there...now tell me what happened" he says. Rukia takes a deep breath, "The Gotei13 has indeed become rotten like you said...in just five short years its become an evil entity" she starts but mitsuomi balks, "Five..five years have passed" he says. Rukia slowly nods and continues, "Around the time of your execution..he had the senior captains locked up...Cap..captain Ukitake only lasted two weeks before dying to his illness by being denied his medicine...many protested this but were too afraid to act...next to fall was Captain Hitsugaya...murdered by Rangiku and Shuuhei...the others captains turned a blind eye to it out of fear but Nii-sama and Renji didn't...However they paid the price courtesy of Kenpachi...the last was Ichigo betrayed by someone he trusted most" she explains. Mitsuomi clenched his fist as rukia continues again, "It was Urahara of all people...he betrayed us all even Lady Yoruichi and joined Date's side...I finally was able to escape but I was found out" she states.

"What about Isane" mitsuomi asks and rukia got to her feet, "She's the Captain of Squad 4 but in name only...Date only lets her treat people loyal to him" she replies. Mitsuomi didn't know how to react to these revelations, "Five years..." he thought and turned to rukia, "I have a serious question...do you believe..I killed Soifon" he asks. Rukia thought for a moment but shook her head, "No..neither did Nii-sama..he said you were to uncouth for simple murder" she replies. Mitsuomi face-palms with a sigh, "Alirte..I'll take you a safe place for now" he states but stops and turns to her with a serious look, "I won't sugarcoat this...I was brought back by the Rei-ō to destroy the Gotei13 and I will rain Chaos on them" he states. A garganta opened behind them as mitsuomi leapt inside and rukia followed him, "I will follow him...I need to bare witness to this" she thought.

XxX

Date drummed his fingers on his desk as kira stood before him, "do you expect me to believe this...Not only did you not bring me Rukia Kuchiki but your entire team was killed by some one eyed man..." he states. Kira quickly nods, "His reiatsu was nothing like I ever felt...he even told me to tell you...An eye for an Eye" he said. Date unknowingly touched his eyepatch, "Sir forgive my insolence but this man looks remarkably like Mitsuomi Kiriyu" kira said and date glares, "that man is Dead...now Get Out" he hissed. Kira quickly left as date walked to his balcony, "do you have regrets now" a voice states. Date glance to his left and sees kisuke, "Do you...having a hand in killing your friends...crippling your childhood friend..using her for who knows what" he states. Kisuke tips his cap down, "I know..I will suffer for my crimes but Kira's statement...you took his eye and he took yours" he states.

"Its not possible for him to be alive...but what sort of message would it send if he were" date asks. Kisuke sighs softly and looks over the Seireitei, "If Mitsuomi is back from the dead...all of us will..." he starts.

"Die and The Gotei13 will Burn" a voice quips. Kisuke and date quickly turned to hooded figure with his arms folded, "Who are you?!" date shouts. The figure chuckles whimsically, "You really dont get it huh" he states, removing his hood. Kisuke's eyes widen as date's eye narrows, "Mitsuomi?!" kisuke states. Mitsuomi gives a sweeping bow, "Is that you can say...I expected more...I'm Hurt" he croons. Date glares as kisuke stood frozen, "But you were dead" he states.

"Don't get sentimental..Kisuke...I Trusted you and you betrayed everything we stood for a Gutless coward" mitsuomi shouts. Date took a step forward but smirks as sword goes through mitsuomi's back, "Good work Teresa" he sneers. However his smirk dropped as just sand came from the wound and mitsuomi smiles wide, "That one was Free...But know this..I will destroy the Gotei 13" he says, as the body becomes sand.

"Teresa..LOCKDOWN THE GATES..NO ONE LEAVES TILL YOU FIND HIM" date shouts. Teresa quickly heads off as date kicks the sand, "How is this Possible..I killed him myself" he hissed. Kisuke tipped his hat lower, "this is divine wrath..." he thought. Date quickly turned to kisuke, "Where's that Bitch Kotetsu" he hissed.

"Captain Kotetsu is more than likely visiting Unohana and Kyoraku" kisuke states and date wickedly smiles, "Good...You...Find Rangiku and Hisagi..have them kill them...that bitch and the rest..we'll use their corpses to lure him out...whatever life he has will be shortlived" he said, pointing to a subordinate. The man rushed off as date paced, "I fucking Kill you again Kiriyu" he spat.

Throughout the seireitei alarms went off and people searched for the intruder, however two people ignored it. One was currently underground and the other was in his lab meddling with the lives of others. Isane quietly walked through the rows of cells on the sixth level the Central 46 underground prison. Isane had changed much in five years, her silver hair reached her mid back and her kind grey eyes still held hope this nightmare would end. Isane reached the last two cell with her captain's coat flapping, "Hello Captain Unohana..Captain Kyoraku" she greets.

"Mah..mah you don't have to call us that...Isane" shunsui states, his arm in a crude sling. Retsu sat quietly with a scar across her left eye and chest but opened her eyes with a warm smile, "Hello Isane" she greets. Isane placed a box through the cell bars, "I brought some good food today and some sake" she states. Shunsui lit up with a chuckle, "you spoil use prisoners..." he says and his face becomes serious, "be careful...I know Date lets you visit us but he won't hesitate to Kill us if it served him" he adds. Isane slowly nods as a memory surfaces, "You still miss him don't you Isane" retsu inquires. Isane starts to blush, "I do and I wish I could've helped him somehow" she whispers. Retsu places her hand through the bar and on isane's hand, "you are by keeping his memory alive" she assures.

"Have you eaten enough" isane said and stood. The two former captains stood with a nod as isane used a small kidō to open the cells, "Rukia managed to escape..lets hope we can too" she states.

"You're taking a huge gamble Isane..if we're caught..we'll be executed" retsu remarks. Isane sighs softly as they walk through the halls, "I know but I'd rather be a free woman in my grave..than live under his rule anymore" she states.

"No truer words" shunsui adds. The three reach the exit of the prison but found rangiku and shuuhei with nearly two dozen others, "Wow saved us the trouble of finding and killing you" rangiku sneers, her captain's coat blowing in the wind. Shuuhei only glares at isane, "Head Captain Nobuyuki has ordered your deaths...Reap..Kazeshini" he states, his sword forming two chain scythes. Isane quickly drew itegumo and got in front of unohana and kyoraku, "How have the two of you changed some much...you've done unspeakable things" she shouts. Rangiku draws haineko with a smirk, "So...listen up...If you kill those two geezers...I'll let you have your way with Isane..make her your cum slut" she states. Retsu and shunsui take positions at isane's side, "I owe em for the geezer crack...we may not have our zanpakuto but we're the students of Yama-ji" he states. However a presence made itself known, "Ten little soliders all in a row..Bang..A shot rings out..Now only Nine" a voice muses, as one falls with a smoking hole through his left eye. Everyone looked and saw a hooded figure squatting on the entrance, "Who the fuck are you?!" rangiku shouts. The figure dropped in front of isane and turned with a smile, "Five years has made even more beautiful" he states and she gasps. Isane hesitantly reached for the hood, "Who are you" she whispers and removes it but her eyes tear up. Retsu and shunsui were equally stunned, "Mitsuomi..but how are you alive" he states.

Mitsuomi moved his hair to show the empty socket, "The Rei-ō brought me back to life" he simply said. However isane didn't care and smashed her lips on his, "I don't care how...you came back to me" she whispers. Shuuhei and rangiku were thoroughly angered but him more so, "I had plans to break that bitch and now some fucking traitor abomination swoops in" he hissed. However a gust of wind opened up a gash on his face, "Watch what you Fucking say" echoed on the wind. Mitsuomi smirks as a swirl of wind forms a second him and a third arrives carrying yoruichi in his arms. Everyone was perplexed seeing mitsuomi and the two copies, "Isane...take the others and go...you two protect them...take them to Rukia" he states.

"Mitsuomi...Make them all pay...For me and for Lil Bee" yoruichi says and mitsuomi slowly approaches her, "What about Kisuke" he asks. Yoruichi looks him in eye with a deadly serious look, "All of Them" she said. Mitsuomi snapped his fingers and a garganta opened, "Mitsuomi..I wonder...will you be seen as hero or a villain when this is done" retsu asks. Mitsuomi turns to face rangiku and shuuhei, "I will be neither hero nor villain...I will simply be chaos" he states. Retsu slowly nodded and followed the others but soon his gaze fell on isane, "I will come back to you...Now even death has kept us apart" he says and kisses her once again, before she follows the others and his clone behind her.

[song playing...Invasion Bleach ost]

The garganta snapped closed mitsuomi turned his attention back to his enemies, "I would thank you for waiting but let's be Honest...you were too Afraid" he jokes. Shuuhei grips his scythes with a firm scowl, "Growl...Haineko" rangiku shouts, sending a cloud of ash. Mitsuomi stands motionless as the ash engulfs him but saunters out the cloud and rangiku has no time to react as he kicks her square in the ribs. Rangiku flew back with spray of blood and through a wall, "Rangiku?!" shuuhei shouts, swinging his blade but mitsuomi bends back and slams a light kick. However shuuhei vanishes and tosses the band around his neck, which explodes right into mitsuomi and creates billow of smoke.

"Fire your strongest kidō attack" shuuhei shouts. The group went through their necessary incantations and blasts from Sōkatsui to Sōren Sōkatsui and all in between. The blasts ripped through area as shuuhei landed on the entrance, "No way he survived" he thought. Shuuhei was about to move at get to rangiku but a crushing reiatsu blanketed the area, forcing him to his knees. The weaker shinigami felt their lives crushed by the force as mitsuomi emerges from the smoking crater, "You know...I was gonna the Gotei13 three weeks...the same three weeks I had but Fuck That..." he says and draws his sword. Shuuhei quickly tensed to move but mitsuomi cleaves off his upper jaw and head, leaving just his lower jaw and body to plummet to the dirt. Rangiku staggered out of the wall just shuuhei died and help back the vomit in her throat but saw mitsuomi approaching.

"I'm curious about something...Toshiro seemed like nice guy...so why did kill him" mitsuomi asks. Rangiku quickly turned to have throat seized by mitsuomi's left hand, "He became weak...I recruited him and this is how he repays me by losing it after Momo died" she hissed but screams in agony. Mitsuomi had driven his thumb into her left eye, her blood pouring down her face. Rangiku fell from his grip and clutched her face but didn't react in time as dodges a huge weapon, which bifurcates her vertically. Mitsuomi landed on the far wall and saw the colossus from the wolf captain known as Sajin Komamura, "Hoh...so a real Captain stands before me but I thought you were loyal to Yama-ji" he states. Komamura landed near him with a firm look, "Yamamoto may have saved my life but he taught me to be loyal to Gotei13" he states. Mitsuomi starts to laugh and komamura glares, "Are you mocking me?!" he remarks.

"Heh...are you blind Sajin...In five Years...Date has killed the Hero of the Winter war...his friends and family...innocent people by the way...anybody would not follow was dealt with either publicly or privately but dealt with all the same...you say I'm mocking you...Fucking A...I'm mocking you because you went being a wolf to being a fucking sheep" mitsuomi shot. A shadow covered the wolf's face but he felt others arriving in form of the entirety of Squad 11. Kenpachi at forefront with shark like grin but missing was the familiar pink hair shoulder loli, "What's wrong...you wolf faced Bastard...scared of a single guy" he sneers. Ikkaku and yumichika step forward, "Let us get first crack" ikkaku said but mitsuomi uppercuts him into the air with the butt of his sword, "Byakurai" he recites, blowing a hole through yumichika's chest. Kenpachi quickly draws his sword and swings down but mitsuomi catches it barehanded, shattering the ground around them. Mitsuomi grins wide and kenpachi cackles but mitsuomi throws his sword to block ikkaku as he came down with bankai primed. The force of their three powers combined created a gale force, enough the throw their squad through walls and trees. Komamura shook out of his stupor and his colossus mimicked his movements with a dual-hand swing as kenpachi and ikkaku moved at the last movement. A thunderous explosion ripped through the area killing the remaining squad members but as the dust and debris cleared, revealing a large smoking crater. Kenpachi and ikkaku land next to komamura but kenpachi rips off his eyepatch as mitsuomi stands in the crater completely unharmed, "Omoshiroi" he thought. Mitsuomi cracks his neck and various joints and flashes a cheeky grin, "Sorry about that...the body's rather new and thanks to you three I got that crick out of my neck" he shouts. Kenpachi and ikkaku aren't fazed by the shot but komamura launched into the crater with bankai following suit. Mitsuomi slams his sword in the dirt and launched skyward to the colossus' head with his fists aimed at its forehead, "Sōkotsu" he shouts. The giant's head exploded in shattering fashion and brought komamura to his knees and mitsuomi wasn't done, "Ikkotsu" he adds, slamming his fist into his head. Komamura's head exploded sending blood and brains everywhere but it only serves to rev up kenpachi and ikkaku more, "Did see that Captain...he didn't flinch killing Komamura" ikkaku states.

[song playing...Emphatic...Hunting You]

"Now I remember this guy...they tortured him for three weeks...yanked out his eye and then took a Byakurai through the chest and asked for more" kenpachi said and ikkaku chuckles, "Omoshiroi...if I die today...I won't be feel bad" he states. Kenpachi flares his golden aura complete with a laughing skull, "Same Here...Yahhh" he howls. Kenpachi launched himself at mitsuomi as picks up his sword, for them to collide in thunderous fashion and threw debris everywhere. Ikkaku appeared behind but mitsuomi shifted and thrusts his free right hand back, "Sōren Sōkatsui" he shouts, forcing ikkaku to block the attack. Kenpachi used the time to push back to grab his sword both hands and swings down with massive blast of light and a dirt cloud. Mitsuomi shot back from the dust cloud and ikkaku gasps seeing his right arm missing, "Shit" he thought. Mitsuomi landed with a skid and tsks but a smirk forms, "Now this a battle...I bet everyone after suck balls" he thought. Kenpachi appears in front of mitsuomi with a grin, "Good talent to only lose an arm" he shot. Mitsuomi chuckles softly and looks to the stump, "Yea but don't worry...it will be back" he shot back. Suddenly the arm regenerated with fervent speed much to ikkaku's shock but kenpachi grins wider, "Like I said the body's new...So lets keep this fight going" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi shifted to two-handed stance, his sword vertical at the shoulder but shifts it forward and his legs bent. Kenpachi moved first with wide swing but mitsuomi parries and ikkaku shoots from behind.

"Wind Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts. The wind rips through the area throwing both back with a dustup but ikkaku takes the brunt, losing his right arm and leg as he landed. However kenpachi launched from the dust with a bellowing cackle and mitsuomi grins and parries his dual-hand swing, slicing the ground in half. Ikkaku watches from his spot as mitsuomi and kenpachi crossed swords but flared his reiatsu and rejoined the fight, "No Guts No Glory" he thought. Mitsuomi heaves kenpachi back as ikkaku appeared but he turns with dual-hand swing and cleaves the warrior in half. Ikkaku spat up a large amount of blood but had smile on his face, "Worth it" he thought, hitting the ground. Kenpachi landed next to ikkaku and mitsuomi looked kenpachi in the eyes, "let's move elsewhere" he said and both sprinted right. Kenpachi made the first move with a wide swing but mitsuomi somersaults over him and onto a wall, breaking left as kenpachi carved up the wall. Kenpachi sprinted after mitsuomi but narrowly dodges a wide swing, "Wind Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts. Kenpachi roars and swings a dual-hand slash, dispersing the blast enough to avoid major damage but destroys two building. Kenpachi steadied his breath with a grin, "I think I've actually reached my limit but this battle was fucking worth it" he said. Mitsuomi rubs some dirt off his cheek with a genuine smile, "Then I'll end it with one of my strongest attacks" he said and raised his sword skyward. Blue energy started surge from the black blade and started wailing almost taking the form of a dragon, "DragonStrike" mitsuomi shouts, slamming the sword forward. The blue wailing blast ripped a path towards kenpachi and he it took head-on with a smile as it erased all traces of his body. Mitsuomi rested his sword on his shoulder as the wailing subsided, "Kenpachi Zaraki...Ikkaku Madarame...I will Never forget your names" he states and launches into the air. Mitsuomi halted high above the seireitei and sensed them coverging to find him, "Like lambs to slaughter" he mused and closed his eyes, "Alrite boys let the fireworks commence" he thought. [song ends]

High above the Seireitei four clones of mitsuomi were above the four gates and all four smirked as they dug their fingers into their palms. Blood started to trickle from the wounds but purple energy started to surge like a cero from both hands. However the ceros started to fracture and swell to five times their normal size, "Twin Gran Rey Cero" echoed from four spots in the sky. The ceros exploded like flaming meteors towards the searching shinigami and kira izuru, "When I see that man..I'll..." he thought and looked up, before being erased from existence. The ceros erupted like a maelstrom bringing the screams of the dying and fiery explosions all over the seireitei. Those who headed for the gates found the guardians dead and an invisible force keeping them in this fiery hell. The real mitsuomi landed at the Central 46 hall and slices open the doors but found someone actually protecting the members, "I thought rats usually leave a sinking ship...Omaeda" he grins.

"Impossible...We saw you Executed" one shudders. Omaeda charges with his sword but it shatters on mitsuomi's arm and he grabs him by the fat cheeks, "So Omaeda...you wanna know what Death tastes like" he states and grins evilly. A cero slowly forms as omadea screams but it stops as he was obliterated, "That was for Lin" he hissed. Mitsuomi then turned his attention to the members, "So even while the Gotei13 Burns...you hide here" he states. Mitsuomi waves his sword over his head as purple energy surged, "I bring a message from the Rei-ō...Dragon Twister" he shouts. The whole building exploded like a hurricane and mitsuomi emerged with a smirk and set his sights on squad one, "Now Date" he mused, vanishing.

XxX

Date watched with seething anger as everything he worked for was literally going up in flames, "We brought this on ourselves" kisuke said, behind him. Date turned with a deadly glare, "Then go out there and KILL HIM" he shouts. Kisuke took off his bucket cap and mocked date with a bow, "Yes Head Captain...I will go off to my Death now and I will await you in Hell" he said, before vanishing. Date ground his teeth and plopped in his chair, "Teresa...have every still living member of the Gotei13 at the Squad One Gate prepared to Kill this intruder" he orders. Teresa bows deeply, "Yes Head Captain" she states and date watches her leave, "I will Not lose to him" he thought. At the same time mitsuomi was slowly making his way to squad, when he decided to dispel one of his clones to learn the truth about happened to yoruichi. The memories flooded his mind and mitsuomi softly growls with a scowl.

 _*Flashback-before saving Isane*_

 _The clone known as yami made his way to Squad twelve hiding in the shadows as was one of his abilities. Yami found mayuri tinkering with several beakers and ignoring the alarm raised about an intruder, "I have no time an intruder...I have work to do...I need to outshine that Bastard Urahara" he hissed. Yami noticed kurotsuchi was not in gaudy makeup but had a slightly tan skin tone with blue hair and honey-gold eyes. Mayuri placed the beakers on the table and went to two slabs which had bodies covered. The first was small pink hair girl and the other made the blood in yami boil in anger, "Your treachery has gone this far...Even Kuukaku" he thought. Mayuri ran his hand along kuukaku's face with a sigh, "Foolish wench...you should've listened to your betters...You may have been from a noble house but risking your life for trash is stupid" he said and covered her, "However I can dissect you but first my living subject...Nemu" he states. Yami saw a young woman approached, "is the Shihōin woman awake" mayuri snaps._

 _"Yes Master Mayuri...but.." nemu starts but mayuri backhands her into a wall, "Don't you ever Backtalk me" he hissed._

 _"That's enough" yami said, dropping down. Nemu got to her her feet as mayuri glares at yami but his eyes narrow, "Your reiatsu is familiar but its grown...Who are you" he asks. Yami decided to play on his ego and tilts his head, "You don't know...Kisuke deduced my identity with just one look" he said, a smirk forming. Mayuri clenches his fists and turns to the door, "I don't care what your name is...Nemu kill him" he snaps and storms off. Nemu assumes a fighting stance and yami only folds his arm, "Its seem you're not a person sullied the evils that have befallen the Gotei13" he said but nemu sprints forward. Nemu slams a hard kick to yami's head but it only moves his head slightly, making the girl blink and a sliver of emotion to appear on her face. Nemu attempted a palm strike to his nose to send bone fragments into his brain but again nothing happened, with another crack to her mask of melancholy. Nemu continued numerous attacks as yami stayed frozen, soon frustration crept into her face and yami caught it._

 _"You don't want to fight...you're only fighting me because He said aren't you" yami spoke, catching her fist. Nemu tried to pull away but yami kept a firm grip and he froze her with his tsukiyomi, "See a world without him" he says and walks pass her. Yami picked up his pace as he felt a familiar reiatsu and kicked down a door as mayuri held his released sword over yoruichi, "Step away from her" he hissed. Mayuri turned with a glare but yoruichi gasped in shock, "Mitsuomi but you can't be alive" she states._

 _"Mitsuomi...as in Mitsuomi Kiriyu that man publicly executed...How did you survive...I witnessed your death" mayuri questions. Yami removed his hood and reveals the empty socket, "I didn't" he simply said. Mayuri had a momentary look of shock on his face but brushed it aside as a devious smirk formed, "then your return to life will a short one...my poison has had ample time to take effect" he sneers. Yami starts laugh wildly and holding his sides, "For someone so smart...you really are Fucking Stupid...you do know in battle between Shinigami...the one with high reiatsu wins out...your poison...Bankai or otherwise will not stop me" he states. Mayuri grits his teeth as yami walks forward but he vanishes and lifts mayuri by the throat, before tossing him and erasing him with a cero. Yami turned to yoruichi with concerned look, "I'm sorry about Kuukaku" he states but notices she isn't standing, "I was poisoned...thanks to Kisuke and Mayuri" she said. Yami lifts yoruichi up and heads off, "I'll take you to Mitsuomi" he states._

Mitsuomi released a slow breath, "Have you decided what to do" he said and looked back to see nemu. Nemu stood with a sadden look on her face and her eyes puffy from crying, "I don't understand these emotions...why did you give me them..why did you spare me" she asked. Mitsuomi slowly approached her and placed his hand on her head, "I didn't..I just unlocked them...its your choice..what to do with them...I spared because you haven't been tainted...Now you need to leave" he said and a garganta opened. Nemu wiped her tears and threw off her badge, before leaping inside as mitsuomi lights a cigratte.

"I thought you would at least you try to sneak up on me...Kisuke" mitsuomi said, with a slow drag and exhale. Kisuke balanced his hat in his hand, "It would be useless against you" he said, drawing his sword. Mitsuomi blew a puff of smoke and drew his sword, "How long did you wait before betraying us...a Month?!..A Week?!...or the Day of my execution" he shouts.

"It wasn't my intention but I made the choice" kisuke ruefully states. Mitsuomi spat his cigarette, "Don't you Fucking Lie to me...Do you know what they did to me...They killed someone I loved...They tortured me...They Yanked out my Fucking eye..for what Power?!..." he shouts. Kisuke pointed his sword, "I won't give you an answer...Scream..Beni.." he starts but mitsuomi runs him through with his sword. Kisuke fell to the gorund and choked up some blood, "You had no intention of fighting me" mitsuomi remarks. Kisuke touched his wound with a soft grimace, "No...I deserved this...betraying my principles...my friends..becoming what I sought to stop...I'm no different than Aizen...Mitsuomi just one thing...Tell Yoruichi..words will never express..how sorry I am" he said and his eyes slowly close. Mitsuomi placed his cap on his chest and pointed his sword, "Flame Dragon Dance" he recited and sets his body aflame, "Ashes to Ashes..Dust to Dust" he whispers.

[song playing...Cometh the Hour-Extended...Bleach ost]

Date stood at the gate of Sqaud one with the remains of the Gotei13 at his back and teresa at his side as flames raged in distance. A lone figure started to appear amid flames and date gripped his staff tightly, "Eveyone...This is the horrid Fiend that has dared to attack us...Show him the might of the Gotei13" he shouts. The people that remain numbered nearly three hundred and all them were scared but fear always overides reason. The massive howl echoed as they charged the fiend in question as he lazily approached. Mitsuomi saw the approaching group and cranked up his reiatsu with a raise of his sword, "Dragon's Maelstrom" he roars. A huge vortex erupted from his sword and through a good chunk of them but mitsuomi fires several cero into it, creating multiple cero blasts into them. Several used the confusion to attack but their swords shatter on his body, "Darkness-Lightning Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts. Numerous black slashes covered in lightning erupted into the army, felling them en masse as mitsuomi continued forward and his quicksword finishing anyone close. Teresa watched the gore with wide eyes but date had a firm scowl on his face, "Sir..he..He's a Demon" she mutters.

"And I will Slay that Demon" date hissed. Mitsuomi held his sword shoulder length out as black flames started to run along the blade, "Dragon's Inferno" he howls, sending a large black flame. Everything the flame touches burns and continued till only ash remained of the three hundred shinigami, with only teresa and date remaining. Teresa dropped to her knees with a look of complete fright but had no time to regret as mitsuomi drove his fingers into her left eye and yanked it out, before cutting her to pieces with his quicksword.

"An eye and for an eye..right Date" mitsuomi shot as date glares back at him. The sounds around them were the crackle of flames and the howl of wind, "Look around Date...you destroyed in Five years...What took Yamamoto Two thousand to build" mitsuomi states. Date draws his sword and points it at mitsuomi, "YOU DESTROYED IT...DEMON" he shouts. Mitsuomi slicked back his hair with a laugh and pointed to the fires, "All I did was burn the evil that has infested the Gotei13...from its ashes I pray the new Gotei13 will learn from this or tragedies like this will surely Happen again" he states. Date flares his white reiatsu as the ground cracks, "Come Forth...Yakusoku shita ōsamanotsurugi" he roars. A glow engulfs his sword and hilt, in is place a broadsword with a double wing hilt and two black tassels.

"Heh..Sword of the Promised Ruler huh...do ye think ye be King Arthur" mitsuomi said, resting his sword on his shoulder. Date drove his sword in the dirt, "I am far from done...Ban...Kai...Yakusoku shita ō no yoroi" he shouts. Golden tendrils spew from the sword and engulf his upper body, soon revealing golden bracers on his arms with golden armor on his chest and a red cloth around his waist like a coat. Date pulled his sword from the dirt with a glare, "Now Demon...you will Die" he shouts, rushing forward. Mitsuomi shifts into a dual-hand stance as their blades collide creating a long gash across the ground, "Hoh..you do how to fight" he notes. The point of the impact starts to glow on their swords as they push for dominance, "I do and I will Slay you" date hissed. The ground starts to fissure and a crater starts to form as both poured their power into their swords. A bursting gust of power sent both back with a deep ruts but date charges a golden slash of energy and sends it foward. Mitsuomi pointed his right hand as blast nears him and it hits several invisible walls but they shatter and he vanished. Mitsuomi smirks seeing his right hand reforming, "So he is strong enough to actually hurt me...let's hope he can compare to Kenpachi and Ikkaku" he thought. Mitsuomi charged a Dragonstrike as date launches after him and their attacks meet like a clap of thunder, before phasing and out of sight. A firestorm erupted the sky as date flew the smoke and landed on a the squad one outer wall, "Flame-Earth Dragon Dance" mitsuomi shouts, sending numerous molten and rocky spikes towards the wall. Date pushed back as the wall exploded into squad one grounds. Mitsuomi charged through the smoke with a rapid fire barrage of swings, forcing date to block with fervent effort but several gashes opened on his shoulder and right leg.

"How?!...How is he keeping up this pace...He should be winded and barely clinging to life" date thought and growls in his throat, "How can you still be so fast?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi tilted his head but a soft chuckle escapes his lips, "Sōdesu ka...Its not that I'm getting faster...Date..you're getting slower" he notes. Date's eye flickers in rage as a hiss escapes his mouth but mitsuomi smirks, "Can't you tell..you're being crushed by your Bankai's reiatsu...you're whole body is creaking from the strain..this is probably the first time you've used your bankai in a real battle...I however have fought many life or death battles...So this is Nothing" he declares. Date grips his sword tightly as golden energy swirled around the blade and a white aura forming, "I SWEAR...I'LL KILL YOU..." he roars. Mitsuomi stand motionless as the sword glows more, "Kami no ō umekigoe" date shouts, unleashing a huge attack. The blast engulfed mitsuomi as he jerks in a thunderous expolsion but date staggers back to one knee to catch his breath. Date rose to his feet steading his breath as the smoke cloud lessened, "I did it..I defeated...the Demon..." he starts but his breath hitched. Mitsuomi emerged from the cloud with his left arm missing, his jacket gone and part of his mask with his skin burned. However date's eyes widen as mitsuomi's body is starting to regenerate and he doesn't react in time as mitsuomi launches himself at date and hacks off his rising sword arm. Date clutches his stump and drops to one knee as mitsuomi turns, his body now fully healed.

"I have nothing Bad to say about that attack...Howl of the Divine King...but it Doesn't Compare to this" mitsuomi states, as a dark red flames skates along his sword. Date grabs his sword in his other hand and struggles to his feet, "Naze?!...Naze?!" he screams. Mitsuomi raises his sword skyward and a flame erupts more, "So This is how the Gotei13 ends..beacause another man thought himself about the Rei-ō" he said. Date raises his sword to charge another Howl of the Divine King and charges mitsuomi but he remains firm, "Dragon's Infernal Maelstrom" he shouts, swinging down. Date gasped and screamed as he was engulfed in a flamed vortex, his throat was scalded and his skin burned to core. Mitsuomi watched with a slight smirk, "Throat scalded...wish you could curse me" he mused, as a garganta opened. Mitsuomi strolled inside as the vortex stopped and left on the ashes of date to blow in the wind. [song ends]

The garganta opened outside an abandoned gate as mitsuomi stepped out with his sword on his shoulder, " **Is your Chaos over** " a voice asks. Mitsuomi mentaly nodded, "Hai Rei-ō" he thought and the connection ceased. Mitsuomi continued towards the home beyond the gate and was barreled into by a blur of silver. Isane looked up on the verge of tears and held on to him for dear life, "I told I would come back to you" mitsuomi soothes. Mitsuomi saw the others as isane mumbled in his chest and they immediately knew what happened to the Gotei13. The next day the royal guard came to pick up the pieces and remarkably found nearly three quauters of the seireitei intact. The Omaeda and Nobuyuki's families were stripped of their status and their assets used to rebuild the sereitei. Shunsui, retsu and rukia decided to return to the seireitei and were asked to become captains of the reformed Gotei13 at the behest of the Rei-ō. Shusuni became the new Head Captain, retsu decided to return to her original post as the Squad 11 captain. Rukia took the mantle of Squad 6 captain after learning bankai from Ichibē, while Isane decided to stay as Squad 4 captain but spilts her time with the living world. Nemu and yoruichi decided not to return to the seireitei and lived with mitsouomi in the living world as he declined to return as well.

XxX

Mitsuomi sat in deep meditaton on the porch of his house on a secluded beach but someone was watching him. A small set of steel-blue eyes watched and slowly moved closer from the dark of the home. The form a little girl with black hair, no older than five creeped silently towards mitsuomi but he reaches back and grabs her. The little girl giggles and squeals loudly as mitsuomi lifts her forward, "What are you doin Lin" he asks. Lin gives a smirk similar to his own, "I was testing you Daddy" she said. Mitsuomi placed her in his lap with a smirk, "you were close but I sensed you a mile away" he said and lin pouts. Lin folds her arms as footsteps catch their ears and turned to see yoruichi with a crutch and a large coat on, "Don't pout lil bee-bee..your dad is like that" she said, sitting down and slipping off the coat. Yoruichi rubbed her swollen tummy with a sigh, "I need another nap" she sighs.

"Didn't you just wake up like an hour ago" mitsuomi said. Yoruichi pointed to her stomach, "Have you forgotten you..I'm pregnant by you..Baka" she snapped. Lin poked his cheek, "Baka..Daddy" she squealed. Mitsuomi rubs his eyepatch with a sigh, "speaking of which...where is Nemu" he asked.

"I was nursing Mako" a soft voice says. Nemu came on the porch with a small boy in her arms with green eyes and black. Nemu took a spot between them and both lovingly kissed her cheeks, making the former emotionless girl blush. Lin hid her eyes and mako cooed, "You know..I'm amazed Isane let you knock us up" yoruichi muses and rub her belly but feels a hard kick, "Isane is very understanding woman" nemu adds.

"Is it a boy or girl..Yoru-mama" lin asked. Yoruichi softly smiled and beckoned for her, "I'm actually having twins...and I'm naming them..Ichigo and Kuukaku" she said. Lin softly rubs yoruichi's belly, "So I'll have two brothers and a sister" she said. The four looked up as a senkaimon opened up and isane stepped out with her coat flapping. Lin rushed to her mother and isane scooped her up, "Hi mommy" lin squeals. Isane kisses her cheek with a smile, "Have you been good" she asks and lin nods. Isane approached the others and gave them all a kiss on the lips, "So have you decided on his offer" she asks. Yoruihci rubs her belly, "Shunsui will to wait till after the kids are born and stable but tell him..I'll take Squad 2" she states. Nemu softly rubs mako on the cheek as he sleeps, "I've changed so much...and going back means facing certain things but I'll accept and be Squad 12's captain" she states. The three women turned to mitsuomi as he makes faces with lin, "I'll take the 5th but only if Lin is my Super Vice Captain" he says and lifts her up, tickling her as everyone laughs.

THE END

A/N...THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAY FROSTY


End file.
